


The Lonely Hedgehog

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hyde is pouting, I really don't know how to tag XD, Kuro is getting attention, Licht is not paying attention to his Servamp, M/M, Mahiru fixes it, Tickling, cute Hyde, giggly hedgehog, sooo yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: This was a birthday fic for a friend on tumblr! Hyde gets bummed out when he sees Licht is paying more attention to Kuro then him, but when Mahiru sees him getting upset, he takes it upon himself to cheer the blond up.





	

This was absolutely not cool. Hyde literally could not believe this was happening. Normally, he loved going to his brother and his Eve’s house, but now? He wished he didn’t. Why? Well, it may have something to do with his own Eve cuddling and paying more attention to his brother, and not him. Seeing Licht petting and fretting over Kuro made his blood boil with want. He knew that Kuro didn’t mean Licht do this…but it still sort of bummed Hyde out. Sighing, Hyde turned over on Mahiru’s couch, his back facing the irritating scene, as he sullenly continued to play his game device. Feeling someone sit near his feet, Hyde didn’t pay them much attention until he felt the consistent gaze on him. Lifting his eyes from the game, Hyde came face to face with Mahiru’s concerned chestnut eyes.

“Hyde? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” the brunet asked, pulling the blond Servamp’s feet into his lap. Blinking, the Servamp really had no idea how to answer Mahiru’s question. Why was the brunet worried about him? Should he lie…or tell the truth? Biting his lip, Hyde broke his eye contact with the concerned Eve, and glanced at his game again. Maybe if he stayed silent, the brunet would let it go. “Hyde?”

“O-oh…um…yeah! I’m okay…uh…just a little tired…I guess…” Hyde squeaked out, as he mentally face-palmed. That had to be the worst lie that he had EVER spewed from his mouth. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hyde slowly glanced at the Eve again, and was surprised to see Mahiru giving him a tight yet pouty looking frown. Did he figure out he was lying? “D-don’t worry…I’m fine. Really!”

“Would it offend you to say that I know you’re lying?” Mahiru asked, tapping an ankle on the blond Servamp’s orange and black striped socks. Shaking his head, Hyde sighed, and glanced back at the game he was holding. On the screen were big letters that said, ‘Game Over.’ Oh…he lost. Shutting down the device, the Servamp let it fall to the floor gently, before curling in on himself. Mahiru watched this, frowned, and softly ran his fingers around the bottom of Hyde’s feet. “Come on Hyde. You’re obviously upset about something…”

Hearing a squeak, Mahiru quickly stopped talking, and glanced at Hyde, who was pushing his face into the couch, and as the teen glanced down at his hands, Mahiru noticed that the Servamp’s toes were clenching as he traced over the lines on his socks. Blinking, the brunet slowly drew figure eights on the blond’s feet, and as he got to the ball of Hyde’s foot, he gently scratched at it.

“M-Mahiru! N-no…stop!” Hyde yelped out, trembling lightly as he tried to pull his legs out of Mahiru’s lap. Noticing this, the brunet wrapped his hands around Hyde’s ankle, and quickly scribbled his fingers all over the Servamp’s foot. Squealing, Hyde stuffed his face more into the couch, and tugged helplessly at his ankle, trying to break free. “N-no! S-stohahahahahap! No mohohohohohore!”

“I don’t know Hyde, are you feeling better yet?” Mahiru snickered out, getting up on his knees to squeeze the giggling blond’s knees. Feeling the brunet’s fingers scratch under his knees, Hyde cried out in laughter, squeezing his knees closed. Smirking, Mahiru pulled his fingers out of the Servamp’s knees, and stared pinching up the blond’s thighs to his hips. Squirming harder, Hyde took his face out of the couch, and turned on his back. Seeing the opportunity shine, Mahiru quickly shot up, and straddled the Servamp’s waist, digging his fingers in Hyde’s tummy. “Cause if you’re not. I can keep this up aaallll day.”

“O-okahahahahay! I’m feheheheheeling b-better! S-STAHAHAHAP!” Hyde screamed out, trying to grab the Eve’s hands as they slid under his white shirt to scratch at his belly button and sides. Shaking his head, Hyde gave up trying to grab Mahiru’s hands, and just went for gripping the couch like a lifeline. Mahiru smiled when he noticed this, before squeezing up the blond’s sides to play with his ribs. Hyde absolutely lost it as the Eve’s fingers poked and rubbed in between his ribs. “EEEEKKKK! N-no! Aahhhhhh! M-Mahihihihirrruuuuu!”

Snickering at the high-pitched scream Hyde let out, Mahiru rubbed the Servamp’s ribs gently, and when his thumbs jabbed into the blond’s upper ribs, Hyde bucked hard, and threw his head back as tears of laughter poured down his cheeks. Tightening his legs around the Servamp’s waist, Mahiru squirmed up a little higher until he was directly on the other’s hips. Hearing his laughter go silent, Mahiru slowed his tickling to a stop, and gently rubbed the blond’s heaving chest. Feeling the tickling stop, Hyde panted as he tried to take huge breaths of air. Glancing at Mahiru, the blond could not erase the bright smile off his face, and when Mahiru saw it, he smiled softly at the blond.

“A-are we d-done?” Hyde panted out, humming slightly as Mahiru’s hand massaged his shoulder lightly from under his shirt. Closing his eyes, Hyde slowly relaxed his breathing, and when it evened out, Mahiru smirked. Feeling the teen’s hand start to move towards his underarms, Hyde shot his eyes open, and sent the boy a pleading look. “No more…please…”

“One more spot…” Mahiru softly replied, letting his thumb lightly trace the sensitive skin under his arm. Shifting a little, Hyde let out little giggles and squeaks as Mahiru’s fingers gently scratched at the sensitive area. Shaking his head, Hyde burst into straight up snorts as the brunet quickly scratched. Smiling at the sound, the Eve decided that the poor blond had enough, so with one last scratch, the teen pulled his hand out of Hyde’s shirt, and slid off the giggly Servamp. “There…now can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Taking giggly breaths, Hyde slowly sat up, and Mahiru snickered at how the Servamp’s hair was sticking up more than usual. Reaching out, the brunet ran his fingers through the blond hair, and smiled softly as Hyde leaned into his touch, and closed his eyes. Getting up, Mahiru watched as Hyde opened his eyes, and was watching him pleadingly. Blinking, Mahiru glanced behind him, and took in the way Licht and Kuro ignored everything that just happened. Looking back at the Servamp of greed, a thought came to the brunet. Was Hyde lonely?

“Hmm…It’s getting late. Hyde, do you want to help me got dinner ready?” the brunet asked, and when the Servamp’s eyes lit up, he smiled. Nodding quickly, Hyde poofed into his hedgehog form, and ran up Mahiru’s arm to rest on his shoulder. “Great! Let’s go!”

And as Mahiru walked towards his kitchen, Hyde snuggled closer to the brunet’s neck, taking in the other’s warmth. Even though he got tickle tortured, Hyde felt a lot lighter then when he did when he first got here. And since he got to the sloth pair’s apartment, he could now say…he was happy to be there!


End file.
